That's the way it goes
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: Just a little Romance fic. EF,Eomer Lothiriel, AA. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

The Families of Men.

3 My first attempt at a Eomer / Lothriel , Eowyn/Faramir , Arwen/Aragorn fic so don't laugh!Except, of course, if there is a part that is funny.Mostly the story's Eowyn Faramir Hannún le for reading ! 3

=Old English

= Elvish

Eomer looked out his window and saw his Sister and Lord Faramir below. They were laughing , talking ,walking , unknowing the person who watched them from above.Eomer sighed heavily and remembered the first time he saw Faramir with his sister.

_" Lord Eomer look! We're almost there." Gamling said . Eomer looked up. Sure enough , there was the gate to Minas Tirith . When they arrived at it , the gate opened .A man Eomer hadn't seen before and his sister were standing side-by-side , hands laced together , both faces beaming. The man was tall , clad in a black tunic with a silver embeded tree upon it, and a dark midnight blue cloak with silver-gold flowers upon the hem. Eomer saw his sister lean upwards and whisper something in the man's ear , he chuckled and stepped forward to the army._

_" Welcome my Lord , back to Minas Tirith . We have been waiting for you." he nodded towards Eowyn and she blushed , then she came up next to Faramir._

_" If you would wait a moment my Lord ,me and Faramir will get our horses and ride up with you." Eomer wondered why Eowyn didn't say ' Lord Faramir' . Before he could ask this open question Eowyn and Faramir came back on two horses , one a friesian (a/n I love friesians! I have one!) the other a bay ( is that how you spell it?).Eowyn went alongnst side Eomer , with Faramir next to her. _

_" Eowyn?" Eomer began._

_" Hmm?" Eowyn replied taking her eyes of of Faramir who was just looking up at the sky, a smile on his face._

_" Why did you not come to Cormmolen , even though you wrote and said you were healed?" Eowyn began to blush furiosly ._

_' Well.." she trailed off , her eyes averted to Faramir . " I ... I had my reasons. " Eomer could tell she was surrpressing a giggle. Eomer looked at Farmair as well. He looked like a noble young man, capable of beating anyone in battle. But Eomer wondered about his sister's relationship with this man. When they reached the top Eomer felt a sence of relief . Eomer turned around after dismounting his horse to help Eowyn but he saw Faramir heelp her instead. Eowyn giggled madly as Eomer saw that Farmair didn't let go of her waist . Eomer's heart beated faster as he thought to attack Faramir but what with his sister being there , he didn't . Then he saw Eowyn , still in Faramir's arms , outlining the silver tree embedded in his tunis with her finger, she said something , and they both chuckled . Eomer had a mind to stop this when he felt a hand on his shoulder. _

_" What is wrong Eomer? " Aragorn asked , an amused look on his face._

_" It is the behavior of my sister and Lord Farmair that troubles me my lord. " Aragorn chuckled._

_" Well, I think that those acts represent a certian **feeling ** that the two of them share. Take that act for instance. " Eomer turned around and saw a sight that made all of his thoughts stir. Eowyn smiled again and looked at Faramir , as he leaned forward until their lips met. ' How can this be?' Eomer thought to himself . _

_" No . I will not except this. My.... my sister is to... to young . I..." _

_" Eomer! Lord of the Mark ! What has gotten into you!" Eomer looked around , his sister was glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. " Spying on me? what a shameful act! I..." for the first time since Eomer saw him , Faramir did something Eomer was greatful of. He cut in._

_" (clears throught) Eowyn, Lord Eomer, Lord Aragorn, why don't we go in?" he led Eowyn by her shoulders to the Catidal. Eomer and Aragorn fallowed them in." Behold! " Faramir said to the comany in the main dining hall. " Behold our new King ! Heir of Isildur , cheiften of the Dunidian , heir to the throne of Gondor!" Aragorn stood up a solemn look upon his face. _

Eomer sighed. and looked down again. They were gone. His sister wasn't mad at him anymore. Infact , now she found that scene to be quite amusing. She'd laugh whenever it was brought up.

" I never thought she would grow up this fast." Eomer spoke to himself.

in the Main Dining Hall

"Aragorn? Do you know where Lord Eomer is? I can't see him." Arwen asked as she looked around the Hall.

" I don't know. Maybe he's up in his room. " Aragorn replied looking around as well. The doors opened and Faramir and Eowyn stepped in and came up to the king and soon to be queen.

" Hello. " Eowyn said , taking her seat next to Faramir.

" Hello Lady Eowyn ." Arwen replied.Eowyn chuckled.

" Must there be formalities between friends? " Eowyn asked , an amused look upon her face.

" No , I guess not. " Arwen admitted. Eowyn got up and asked Faramir to move over, then she sat by Arwen.

" You know," Eowyn began whispering to Arwen " I belive that we are rather lucky with our betrothed don't you? " Arwen giggled.

" Yes I do. But your betrothal hasn't been announced yet has it?" Eowyn moved closer.

" No, but at my Uncle's funeral , Eomer's going to announce it. " her and Arwen giggled madly . Faramir and Aragorn looked at them , a curious look in their eyes.

" What?" they asked together.

" You two seem to be laughing about something. " Farmair said .

" You think there laughing at us Faramir? " Aragorn asked.

" Oh , with out a doubt in my mind." Eowyn and Arwen punched them in the arms at this. But Faramir, being a Ranger for so long , didn't let Eowyn do so.

" Oh , you think your smart ?" Farmair laughed as he grabbed Eowyn by the waist and kissed her. Eowyn blushed madly but laughed all the same.

" Isn't that nice Aragorn ? They seem to be really happy . " Arwen chuckled as Eowyn pulled free . Then the orchestra started to play .

"Oh! What luck! I love this song . Faramir why don't we dance? " Eowyn said getting up. Faramir bit his lip.

" I don't know . I ...I can't dance. " Faramir's face turned horror struck as Eowyn's eyes got a maniac glint in them.

" Oh that's not true. Listen , if your going to be married to me you have to be a little more outgoing , like the people of the Rohhirm ." Eowyn said tugging on Faramir's arm. He finally got up.

" Outgoing, or just crazy?" Eowyn clucked in dissaproval and dragged Farmair onto the dance floor.

' Well, this seems to be a good after-corronation event ,no?" Arwen asked as she got up. " Estel, care for a dance? " Aragorn placed his hand on hers.

" I'd love to." The couples were sillouted in the dim fire that filled the room as they heard trumpets sounding. " That must be the court from Dol Amoroth. " Faramir stopped at this and looked at Aragorn.

" My cousin and Uncle are coming? They're here? " Aragorn nodded .

" Wha..I um... I'll go greet them if you'd like" Aragorn chuckled , he could see Faramir's face , he looked anxious.

" Go ahead. Greet your family ." Faramir looked pleased as he began to drag Eowyn across the Hall to the entrance.


	2. Tension

Chapter 2

Outside

" Father , why have we come to Gondor anyway? " Lothiriel asked as they passed the gate .

" To give our blessings to the new king and his wife to be, and also to see the people from Rohan." Imihral replied.

" The Rohhirm? Father you mean to tell me people from Rohan are here?" Lothriel asked.

" Yes . They rode to war to help Gondor out , I understand they have a new King too. The old king, king Theoden was killed in battle. Now his nephew has taken the throne. " Lothiriel looked at her father.

" What is the new king like? Have you met him? " Lothiriel was a very curious woman.

" I have see him. And I here he is a nice, noble man. You'd like him. " Lothriel cluckled at this .She had an image of what he would look like. Short , chubby , with no brains what-so-ever, and was noble because he reallywasn't much, and nice because he gave out minvour . " Lothiriel? " her father was looking at her . They were now on the sixth ring. " Well, we're here ." Imithral said as they went up the stairs up to the seventh ring. Faramir was breathing hard.

" Happy to see your family?" Eowyn asked . An amused look on her face.

" Yes." he replied .

" Father ! I see someone!" Lothiriel said pointing at Faramir.Lothiriel squinted." It's Faramir! It's my cousin! " Lothiriel dismounted her horse and ran up to Faramir and hugged him. " Oh! it's so good to see you again cousin ! " Lothiriel squeeled. Eowyn smiled as she watched this scene.

" It's good to see you too Lothriel." Lothiriel finally let go and stood back.

" Oh , you look so different cousin! You..." Lothiriel looked at Eowyn . " Oooooo . Hello. Faramir. Who's this?" Lothiriel asked . Eowyn turned beet red and Faramir blushed a bit.

" If you don't mind me saying so _cousin _ that reigon of which you are thinking of is none of your buisness, but this is Eowyn ,White Lady of Rohan."

Eomer had come outside for some air and he watched the scene. Lothriel stood awe struck . ' It's just a gaurd probably. ' Lothiriel thought ' but a very hasome one if that.'

" Hello. I am Eomer . Eowyn's brother, and lord of the Mark. "

" So nice to finally meet you Lord Eomer. " Imirhal said shaking Eomer's hand. Lothiriel stood awe struck once more. ' Him? ' she thought ' He's the king of Rohan? Father was right?'

" And you Prince Imirhal." Eomer replied. He turned to Lothiriel . " And you are? " he didn't sound sarcastic at all.

" I... I am Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amoroth. I am Prince Imirhal's daughter. " Eomer smiled.

" Pleased to meet you." Eomer said politley. Lothiriel blushed.

" Um... Likewise. " Faramir looked at his cousin and Lord Eomer and chuckled. Eomer and Lothiriel looked at Faramir and he stopped.

" (clears throaght ) Let's go inside . We were just about to eat dinner when you came. " Faramir chuckled even more as Eowyn took his arm and they started walking.

" Faramir , my love, what is so funny? " she asked looking up at him.

" Nothing Eowyn , really it's nothing." but Eowyn got a look on her face that she didn't believe him. " But... Eowyn, is your brother betrothed to anyone?" Eowyn's expression changed to pure shock.

" No, not that I know of wh...oh you don't think tha.."

" Well you saw the way he was looking at Lothiriel didn't you? He seemed quite taken with her. " Eowyn giggled madly as they reached the stairs. " I mean look at them , they're talking like mad . " Eowyn smiled and then jerked him to the side. " What was that for? "

" Teh heh, I'm not realy hungry right now , at least not for food. Why don't we go to the Gardens and stand on the walls like we used to? " Faramir looked at her , then to the Catidal , then back at her.

" Well....." Eowyn whined at this. Faramir stooped down and kissed her. " I think that sounds alright ." he said winking. Eomer saw the couple walk towards the stairs that led towards the gardens.

" Now where are they going?" he thought aloud.

" Don't those stairs lead to the Gardens? " Lothiriel asked letting go of Eomer's arm.

" I don't know. " Eomer replied , wishing she hadn't let go. " I'm not very familliar with Minas Tirith."

" I do. " Lothiriel said, " I used to come here all the time to visit my cousins. " Lothiriel's smile faded a bit, " To visit Faramir and .... Boromir. " Eomer sighed. Rememboring the dead wasn't what he wanted to talk about .

" Come, let's go in and eat ." Eomer said leading Lothiriel into the Citidal.

" Okay." Lothiriel replied . When they entered all the people were on the dance floor. A servant that looked rather young came up to them. Eomer recodnised her as a daughter of one of the healers.

" Hello Lady Gwendolyn.( I like the name ' Gwendolyn' don't you?)" Eomer greeted. Gwendolyn bowed her head.

" Would you like something to drink Lord Eomer, Lady Lothiriel?" she asked holding up a tray with four goblets of minevour in it.

" Yes , thank you. Eomer? Would you like one? " Eomer nodded and they each took a glass. (a/n Wow this is turning out better than I thought it would .I'm so happy!)

On the Walls

Faramir and Eowyn stood upon the walls ,Faramir was behind her , his arms wrapped around her waist. looking out upon the Pennelar . " You know.." Faramir began , then kissed Eowyn's neck " If the war hadn't happened , we wouldn't have met. " Eowyn looked at him.

" I guess that is one way of looking on the bright side of that war. " Eowyn replied, leaning against Faramir. He tightened his grip around her waist, and looked at her.

" Or, maybe it, was luck? The stars lie yonder . Sparkling in the sky like diamonds, maybe they have powers. " Eowyn giggled. Then she remembered their first meeting, which now made her smile. ' What luck I had, to meet him' she thought. " Eowyn?" Faramir was still looking at her. " What are you thinking about? "

" Our first meeting. " Eowyn replied plainly , though her face was bright with happiness.

" Oh realy? " Faramir chuckled and kissed her neck again. " Dare I ask what you were thinking at _that_ particular time? What did you expect?" he sounded eager , which made Eowyn laugh.

" You sound so interested in my thoughts, why?" Faramir just smiled at her and replied:

" You amaze me."

" Uh, I'm flattered." Eowyn said ina fake flattered voice. "Alright , if you must know. When I went to the warden he argued with me to make me go back and take my rest. But then I asked who ran the city, and he said he didn't rightly know, he mentioned Huirn , and then you. I asked him to take me to where you were. " Eowyn stopped , an amused look crept upon her face. " Anyway, as we were walking , I tried to imagine what you would be like. I imagined a short , old man with no grace or fighting skills, but when I saw you , I had every little aspect wrong. " She smiled as Faramir was litsening. " Which, you might have guessed , I wasn't expecting what I saw. " Faramir put on a face of fake hurt.

" Well, I must ask you mi'lady, are you happy now, that you asked the Warden to find me? " Eowyn turned around and looked at him.

" I'm so happy I could burst." Faramir laughed a bit.

" Now , now Eowyn I don't want that to happen . " and he leaned down and kissed her. He could feel and hear her giggle a bit and he smiled to himself.

" Faramir?" Eowyn struggled to ask through her pressed lips.

" What?" he replied breaking te kiss .

" What were _you_ thinking about at our first meeting?" Faramir sighed and leaned his back against the walls , resting his elbows on them as well, wondering if he should tell how much he loved her, but pitied her at the same time.

" Well " he began. " I must admit I had mixed feelings at the time. The very, very first time I saw you , pity filled my heart like a wildfire. " he stopped looking at her , she was litsening intently. " But inside that pity, as we kept talking , another feeling was creeping in . " he saw Eowyn smile at him . " No Eowyn it wasn't exactly love, not yet, no. It was fastenation. I was fasinated with your will to want to go to war. No woman I had ever met could have said that. After you began to leave, I just stood there,awe struck. I didn't know why , but for a while, as I walked in the gardens, my glance turned more towards the houses, then the east. I finally relised that, that feeling turned into love as well.Though, I still pitied you a bit. " Eowyn stood there , looking at him. " I... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings I... I'm going to go back in..." Faramir got up and left . Eowyn who was awe struck from his last few words couldn't find her voice, and by the time she did , he was gone.

" I wasn't hurt. " she mumbled to herself. That night Faramir didn't look at her all through dinner. He got up and left early , and this worried Eowyn.' Had I asked him the wrong question? Is he having regrets? 'at the end of dinner Eowyn got up and went outside. The cool night time air was refreshing , but didn't make her feel better. ' Where is he?' and almost as if she predicted it she looked at the end of the large marble runway and saw a figure leaning against it's wall. She walked towards it and sure enough, as she got closer , she saw that it was Faramir. As she drew closer she trembled.

" Faramir?" she said in a whisper voice. Faramir turned his head around then turned it back.

" Yes." he said .

" Farmair. Why... why did you leave me at the walls? " she heard Faramir sigh and then turn around.

" I ...I ." Faramir was now thinking of something different. " To tell you the truth Eowyn , when I told you about how I pitied you, it made me think about what I was telling you about Aragorn and..." he took a deep breath then spoke again. " I was wondering if you considered me a second choice, like a book you would rather not read , becuase you liked another ."( a/n teheh Gondorian side of him soming in!) Eowyn stared at him in disbalief.

" A second choice?" she asked. " I... I would never think of you as a second choice Faramir. _Never_! " Eowyn felt tears fill her eyes. Faramir must have seen this because he stepped forward.

" Eowyn I never meant to make you cry. I would never want to do that. I..." Eowyn looked at him.She put her hand on his face .

" Niether did I by asking you that question." Faramir smiled and bent closer , but before he could reach Eowyn's lips he heard a :

" Oooooo, Faramir, now,now. Have some decency man!" Lothiriel and Eomer had come outside for some air and stumbled across the lovers.

" Well, well, look who's talking . You know Eomer I think my cousin is quite fond of you." Lothiriel blushed madly, as did Eomer.

" And you , brother. I noticed that all through dinner you were staring at her. " Eomer was making 'STOP!' movements as Eowyn said this.

A/n Holy cow , I have never done a chapter that was this long before . 2,116 words! Shudders That's shocking! Anywho, back to the story .


	3. Calm before the storm

The next day everyone had seemed to have forgotten the events that took place the night before. Eowyn and Faramir left early in the morning on horses , accomponied by gaurds to see Eymn Arnen , Lothiriel led Eomer to the Gardens for lunch.

" Lothiriel , how would you like to come and visit Rohan? " Lothiriel chocked on her wine ." I mean only if you would what to of course. Your father can come too." Eomer said as he excepted a peice of bread from a servant's tray.

" I think that would be lovely . " Lothiriel replied plopping a cherry in her mouth .

" Really? We can have extra rooms made up for you and your father. "

" Sounds wonderful. " Lothiriel said as she began to chew some ham.

" Great , I'll send word today with a messanger. " Eomer grabbed an apple and began to eat it. " We leave in 5 days."

" Well then it will be just me going then. My father has to leave in two days. " Lothiriel stated. ' All the better' she thought.

" Really ? Huh. Well that's to bad. "Eomer replied taking another bite from his half eaten apple . " Might I ask why? "

" Anxioty . " Lothiriel answered. " It's like he's glued to that country. He can't go one week without his home. " Lothiriel sighed. " But personally , I wouldn't mind leaving it."

Eomer looked at her. " It's not that I don't like it, no. It's wonderful, right by the sea. But.." Lothiriel bit her lip. " it holds to many bad memories of my childhood. "

" Hmm. Have you ever thought of marrying someone who lives outside of Dol Amroth, someone who would live in an outer country?" Lothiriel's heart pounded faster. ' Oh I hope he means what I think he means.' she thought.

" No , I ... I haven't , but thanks for the idea. " For a while they sat there in silence, till dusk, then they got up when they heard some people coming. It was Eowyn and Faramir.

" Shame really, " they heard Eowyn say " it would have been nice to see Eymn Arnen. To bad you got called back. " Then they saw Faramir turn towards Eowyn and put his arms aruond her waist through the bushes. Lothiriel sighed an evious toned sigh as they watched, while Eomer just stood there.

" It's going to be your new home Eowyn. " Eowyn giggled and blushed a bit. " You'll be able to see plenty of it. " Eowyn finally , but slowly stopped giggling , sighed aand put her arms around his neck.

" I know that. But it still would have been nice .You know to see what it would be like, but from a distance veiw, it looked beautiful. " Eowyn smiled and looked at Faramir a fake innocent look on her face..Slowley he leaned down and kissed her , for a few minutes it was like they were one, due to the sun was facing Lothiriel and Eomer, and they were silloueted in the closing day.

" Oh, how lovley." Lothiriel breathed , and she gave another envious toned sigh again and held her hands over her heart.

"Mmm, Faramir.." Eowyn mumbled trough their kiss.

" Yes?" he replied not breaking away, he had a bad expeirience with the last ime he did.

" I think I hear some on in the bushes." she managed to get out , Faramir finally broke apart and looked almost directly at Eomer and Lothiriel.

" I do not see anyone Eowyn. You must be seeing things, it was a long journey. " Eowyn sighed and allowed herself to be led back to the citidal by Faramir.

That night there was a big feast to honor Aragorn's betrothal to Arwen. It amazed Eowyn how different it was from the feasts she had known back in Edoras. The people of Gondor were not like her people . They danced yes, but in a more formal way then her own kin. The food was brougth out , first to the high table, then to the rest, depending on ranks. As a special treat there was food from each race there. From lembas bread to ripe meal, or ale to minevour , it was definatly a feast well-known. What made Eowyn uncomforatble was that no one here seemed to be having an actual _party _ or at least not in her eyes. But around midnight , after everyone had ahd their many pints of minevour , ale, ripe meal, and wine , people were starting to dance on the floor to Eowyn's liking. A singing contest ensued and a drinking one as well. Eowyn turned to Faramir, who himself was a tad bit drunk so to speak.

" For a while I must admit, I thougt this feast would be boring. But now it is to my liking, the hobbit's liking as well." Faramir laughed.

" Eowyn , there has not been a single feast at this place where no one, save the children , hasn't gotten drunk." Faramir was in a cloud-9 mood at the moment, Eowyn could tell by the cheerfullness in his voice. Eowyn was asked by Arwen to pass around the stirrup cup , which Eowyn, by now was good at .

" Westu Faramir hál. " she said as she held up the cup to Faramir.

" Same to you" he replied and he took a sip from the cup. Eowyn smiled as he gave it back . Eowyn looked around her. People were dancing , laughing , and singing. She felt right at home.

" Was it always like this Faramir?" Eowyn asked.

" Yes, it was always like this. At least before the War of the Ring, way,way before that. " Faramir's expression sank.

" Faramir , my uncle told me to do something for him, and I have found someone to help me with that. " Eowyn said , refurring to her uncle asking her to smile.

" Oh, what was it your uncle asked you to do? "Faramir looked at her , she smiled again.

" He asked me to smile.Before we came to the Penelar I asked him what he would have me do and he said " I would have you smile again." and I have, thanks to you. " Faramir smiled , a bit embarrased ." And now I would ask you the same ."Eowyn nodded and then left. Aragorn came up to him .

" She is a nice woman." Aragorn said . " She is a noble and valent person don't you think? "

" Yes. Fiesty as well" Faramir replied. Aragorn chuclkled.

" I'm glad she found someone , especially you Faramir. I believe that you are a noble person as well." Faramir just stared at everyone in the room, his eyes straying mostly to Eowyn.

" Thank you king. " he replied. Around 3:00 in the morning everyone started to leave the feast, tired and wan, they staggered outside or to their rooms. Arwen and Eowyn fell asleep in their chairs , while Aragorn and Faramir went to their rooms to sleep. Faramir sighed as he got into his bed, and just looked at the ceiling as he remembered when the Warden came to him about Eowyn.

_'Sir, may I come in ?' the Warden asked through the door._

_' Yes , come in.' Faramir replied. The warden stepped in , a worried look on his face. ' What is it?' Faramir asked not looking up from his papers. _

_' It's Lady Eowyn, mi'lord ' Faramir's face shot up. _

_' What's wrong with her?' Faramir asked , more alert. ' Didn't she go to Cormallen?' The Warden shook his head._

_' Sir , she has grown terriblely pale , and hasn't eaten much.Not since you left at least. I do not know what's wrong with her.' Faramir got up ._

_' How long ?' he asked seething. ' How long did you say she has been like this?' the Warden was trebmling. _

_' Since the day you left mi'lord but..' the Warden didn't finish. Faramir stormed out of the room toward the Houses. When he reached there the healers looked terrified of him, knowing why he came._

_' WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND GET ME SOONER?! WHY?!' Ioreth was shaking._

_' We're sorry mi'lord , but we just thought she was catching a flu , we didn't think it was to serious.'Faramir stormed to Eowyn's room. When he came in he found her sitting at her desk, pale , her food untouched._

_'Faramir! Hello!' she said as she saw him. Faramir's expression turned soft again. _

_'Hello Eowyn.I ... I'm sorry I haven't been coming to visit you anymore I..' Eowyn smiled slightly._

_' It's okay, I know you have been busy .' Faramir calmed down. _

_' W... would you like to go for a walk? I have some time.' Faramir lied, he didn't have enough time .Eowyn smiled then nodded. She grabbed her cloak that Faramir gave her and they left. They stood on the wall for a few minutes in silence, then he spoke. ' Eowyn, why do you tarry here instead of being in Cormmalen where your brother awaits you?' she kept her eyes away from Faramir._

_' Do you not know? ' she asked, still not looking at him. _

_' Two reasons there may be , but of which they are I am uncertian.' _

_' I do not wish to play riddles, speak plainer!' Faramir took a deep breath then plunged._

_' Then if you would have it so mi'lady, you do not go because only your brother called for you, and to look on the Lord Aragorn, Elendil's heir, in his triumph would now bring you no joy. Or because I do not go, and you desire still to be near me. And maybe for both these reasons, and you yourself cannot choose between them.' Faramir then took the biggest risk of his life. ' Eowyn, will you love me or will you not?' Eowyn looked sad._

_' I wish to be loved by another ' she replied, with a pained voice. ' But I desire no man's pity.' _

_' That I know.' Faramir answered, being Gondorian he was stubborn, and wouldn't take "no" for an answer. ' You desired to have the love of the Lord Aragorn. Because he was high and puissant, and you wished to have renown and glory and to be lifted far above the mean things that crawl on the earth. And as a great captain may to a young soldier he seemed to you admirable. For so he is, a lord among men, the greatest there now is. But when he gave you only understanding and pity, then you desired nothing, unless a brave death in battle. Look at me Éowyn!' and Eowyn looked upon him, trembling. _

'_Do not scorn pity that is the gift of a gentle heart, Éowyn! But I do not offer you my pity. For you are a lady high and valiant, and have yourself won renown that shall not be forgotten; and you are a lady, beautiful, I deem, beyond even the words of the Elven-tongue to tell. And I love you. Once I pitied your sorrow. But now, were you sorrowless, without any fear or lack, were you the blissful Queen of Gondor, still I would love you. Éowyn, do you not love me?' As Eowyn looked at him, in her heart she remembered all those time she wanted to love him, but then pushed out the feeling. Now though, now she wouldn't let go of it, now , she felt free._

_' I stand in Minas Anor , The Tower of The Sun, and behold!The Shadow has departed. I shall be a sheildmaiden no longer. Nor vie with the great Riders,nor take joy only in the songs of slaying.' she breathed ' I will be a healer , and love all things that grow and are not barren.' Eowyn sighed. ' No longer do I desire to be queen. 'Faramir laughed._

_' 'That is well,' he began' For I am not a king. But I will wed the White Lady if that be her will, And if she will, then let us cross the River and in happier days let us dwell in fair Ihilien ad there make a garden. All things will grow with joy there, if the White Lady comes.' Eowyn felt more joy then she could ever imagine. _

_' Would you have me leave my own people man of Gondor ?' she teased , ' And would you have your proud folk say of you " There goes a lord who tamed a wild shieldmaiden of the North! Was there no woman of the race of Numenor to choose? " ' Faramir smiled as he put his arms around her waist. _

_' I would.' and he bent down and kissed her, not caring if everyone in Minas Tirith saw. _

That memory would forever be embedded in his mind.


	4. Rohan Wonders

Chapter 4.

" Wow" Lothiriel breathed. The party had reached the outer gates of Rohan , and Lothiriel and Faramir looked at the place awe struck.

" How interesting." Faramir said . They enetered the town and there was a rush of people upon them.

" King Eomer!" screeched a woman running up to them. " Oh, how nice it is to see you , I.." the woman looked at Faramir , who was right next to Eowyn , then to Lothiriel at Eomer's right. " Who are these people? " she asked , looking at them in awe. It was true , Lothiriel and Faramir wore a different style of clothing then those of the Rohhirm , but by now Eowyn and Eomer were used to it and did not see why they were staring.

" This is Lord Faramir and his cousin Lady Lothiriel. " Eowyn replied looking at Faramir happily. He smiled back. " They have come from Gondor to visit us and..."

" Why Eowyn I'm hurt. " came a mock hurt voice from behind Eowyn. She looked behind her and saw King Ellesar and Arwen smiling at her.

" And why don't you all welcome back Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn said her and Faramir moving their horses to the side to reveal Ellesar and Arwen. The croud gasped at the sight of Arwen, for few of them had ever seen an Elf. Then they cheered for Aragorn happily.

" Welcome Back!" the crowd choroused.

" Welcome back mi'lord. " the woman said kneeling down. She turned to Arwen. " Who may I ask is this lovely young lady?"

" Ney not young Lady Whenas , but an elf. She is Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of her people, Daughter of Elrond, and my betrothed. " the crowd gasped. Many thought he was going to marry Eowyn for sure. Then Whenas came up to Eowyn and Faramir.

" And who is this? " she asked.

" My , my a little nosy aren't we Whenas? " Eowyn clucked. " You will find out later." Whenas clucked disaprovingly and stalked off.

" What, was that about may I ask Eowyn?" Faramir blurted, feeling uneasy.

" Oh it was just Whenas, a little protective woman with scoffiness that has no.."

"No , I mean what was with a the odd welcome. Something like that could drive people away you know. " Faramir shifted his weighted uncomfortably. " And there stairing at me and my cousin, it's sort of ... uncomfortable. "

" My ,my this is amusing." they heard a soft voice from behind say. It was Arwen. " In Gondor they find the people of Rohan odd because their clothing doesn't seem fancy. In Rohan , the people find Gondorians and Elves might I add , odd _because_ their clothing is more rich then theirs. I do find this rather funny." she was right , the scene was quite amusing. That night , before the welcoming feast Eowyn went to check up on Lothiriel and Faramir, to see if they liked their rooms.

" So? What do you think ?" Eowyn asked Faramir as she sat down on a chair. Faramir fidgeted .

" It's a good thing I brought some books to read. " he replied fidgeting again. " There are... are no books here I.. I wouldn't be able to _live _without any books. " Eowyn chuckled.

" Well, yes , there are none, save a few that are in my deceased cousin's room." Eowyn sighed. Faramir looked at her , then cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face up.

" Eowyn. Do not carry the weight of the dead ( yeah yeah I know FotR EE quote... pft.) . It was not your fault that those people died. " Faramir knelt down to come to her hight " I am sure that those people wouldn't want you to grive forever on their passing. It is like you were telling me about your uncle when he said " I would have you smile again, not grieve for those , who's time has come. " That is what they would want for you." Eowyn smiled faintly and looked at him.

" You would have liked my uncle, and I'm sure he would have liked you as well. " Faramir smiled then striaghtened up. There was a knock on the door.

" Come in." Faramir said. Eomer stepped in , in regular clothing( gasp! Regular clothing!) .

" It is time for the feast. " he smiled. Eowyn got up and took Faramir's hand and they left. In the Golden Hall everyone gathered round to hear Eomer's speech.

" Though my Uncle has passed on to the Halls of his Fathers, his feeling shall forever remain here . Westu Theoden hál in his life beyond!"

" Westu Theoden hál!" the crowd yelled. Eowyn paused for a moment thinking of her uncle , Faramir noticed this and grasped her free hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled at him then drank. About an hour later , Eomer asked Lothiriel if she would like to walk with him .

" What was it you wanted to speak of? " Lothiriel asked , thinking about her cousin being trighthploted.

" Well, Lothiriel I ... I was thinking, I mean I know we've only known eachother for a month or so but, I ... I really like you and..." Lothiriel stood there , her heart skipping a beat.

" Yes?" Lothiriel looked at him, inching closer.

" You know if you like Edoras, maybe... maybe you'd like to live here? " Lothiriel was drinking in every word he said.

" Umm.. well yes I must admit it is a nice place, I ... but where would I live? " Lothiriel asked , hinting her way.

" Well, I was thinking maybe... well, I like you alot Lothiriel and..."

" Oh for Pete's sake will you come out with it and kiss her already?!" they heard the female voice and jumped. It was Eowyn and Faramir , Eowyn having a pleased look on her face and Faramir just shaking hs head , an amused look on his face.

" Eowyn I hardly think that, that's the right way for a Rohiric princess to act!" Eomer shouted.

" Hmfh! Anyway I'm no longer going to _be _part of the Rohirrm remeber? " Eomer paused, she had a point. In about a month her and Faramir would return to Minas Tirith , and begin planning for their home in Eymn Arnen.

" Haha your very clever Eowyn . " Eomer scoffed . He turned to Lothiriel who had her head down and was blushing furiously. Eomer sighed heavily as he looked at her , wondering what to do .

" Faramir I'm getting bored let's go in and leave these two alone. " It was clear to Faramir that she had , had a tad to much ale and he agreed with her and they left.

" Well, " Lothiriel began. " that was sort of an embarrasing moment huh?" Lothiriel looked up at him. " I mean, being caught by our relitives, out here and... well, y'know. " Lothiriel looked at Eomer. Lothiriel looked at Eomer, long and steadily." What were you going to ask me before Eowyn cut in? "

" If, well..."

" I would . " Lothiriel said , with out knowledge of what he was going to say.Eomer smiled .

" Well, I guess I'll have a sister- in_-_law. " Eowyn sighed as she looked out the window of the sitting room. Faramir came up next to her then smiled.

" It is a good thing we got trothplighted before this, or we wouldn't have been able to marry. " Eowyn chuckled.

" Oh what an odd mind you have Faramir. " she giggled. Faramir shook his head.

" Well mi'lady, I would like to say that , if you were not a woman to become my wife, I would have my revenge by way of sword or authority. But since you are to be my wife, I know of a different way. "

" Ohh? What? " Eowyn asked , rather amused.

" Going down to the stables then showing me around. "

" Ahhh, my lord what a tedious task you have appionted me! Very well, let's go. " Eowyn led Faramir down to the stables where the horses were being kept. Faramir looked at his horse and sighed.

" Tis' something wrong my lord? " Eowyn asked putting a saddle on her horse Windfola.

" No. Just that this place seems so new to me , even though I have been here before. " Eowyn spun around at his words.

" You've been here before my lord?" Eowyn was amazed.

" Yes, when my troops and me first left Minas Tirith , Lord Eomound was kind enough to let us stay here for the night when we had rode into a storm. I was about sixteen when it happened. " Faramir sighed. Then he chuckled, then began to laugh hard.

" What is so funny Faramir? " Eowyn asked coming up to him and smiling. He looked down at her and kissed her .

" Well, Eowyn , I am about 12 years older then you , being born in 2983, I just relised something rather amusing. " Eowyn looked at him.

" What is it? " she asked in wonder.

" I saw you when you were four years old. " Eowyn blushed furiously .

" I ... I ... well you see I." Eowyn was at loss for words. Hearing that her betrothed saw her at such a small age , and wondering if she did something stupid put her at a hault.

" I must admit you were funny. I think you tried to duel me , but you couldn't hold up a sword , you were to small. " Faramir chuckled as he remembered the day.

_' Faramir we can't go any further! Not in this weather! ' Madril shouted through the thick rain.A young sixteen- year-old Faramir stopped his horse._

_' Where will we go? There is no town for fifty miles!' he replied. _

_' Edoras is about three miles away from here my lord, we could try there.' Madril suggested. _

_' Edoras? Do you really think that **they** would let us in? ' Faramir scoffed. _

_' Well, sir Madril has a point. We have no where else to go.' Damrod said. _

_'Fine , we'll try.' Faramir led his horse across the three mile stretch to the gate of Edoras. _

_' Hault , who goes there? _(maaaaaah. Sorry , couldn't help it.) _' A strong voice asked._

_' We are runaway Rangers from Gondor. We have no where else to go tonight, I beg of you , please at least have some space for our horses so they can rest.' Faramir shouted to the top of the wall. _

_' Runaway? You do not like Lord Denethor's rule? ' the same person asked amused. _

_' I am Lord Denethor's second son, Faramir. And I ranway from him because I could not stand him anymore . We needed to get away! Please let us in. ' Faramir called back._

_' Well, my wife is the sister of the king here, and I don't think she'd mind if you stayed with us, save you might have to have your troops sleep in the Golden Hall, we only have one more geust room left. ' the man chuckled then shouted. ' Open the Gates!' The huge wooden gates began to open. The man came down and greeted them. ' I am Eoumend , husband of Theodwn who is the sister of the one who rules these lands. ' he smiled again, then looked at Faramir. ' Your are the Captian I take it? ' Faramir nodded. ' Well, I hope you don't mind noise , your room is right next to my daughters on your left, she's four, and my son's to your right, he's eight.' _

_' No sir I don't mind, I know what it is like to be young, or at least, I used to. ' Faramir answered.Eoumond smiled and led them to the stables first, then to the Golden Hall.Eowyn and Eomer were sitting down at one of the tables having hot coco and cookies when they came in. Theodwyn looked up when she heard the door open. About 16 people enetered the room sopping wet, her husband and 15 other people she had not seen before. Eowyn pulled her small body up to try and see them but it was no use. she was to small ,so Eomer brought her up on his lap so she could see. _

_' What are they? ' she asked in her squeeky childish voice. _

_' Now Eowyn , that is not the proper way to say it , it is " Who are they" not " What are they." Sheesh.' her brother responded. _

_' These fine young men apperently are Runaways from Gondor. They are Rangers. and they ask to stay here in Edoras tonight , due to the bad weather. ' Eomend explained. _

_' Ah, I see . Well then go ahead, you can stay here tonight.' Theodwyn said._

_' Thank you mi'lady . We are very greatful. ' Faramir bowed and followed Eomend to the guest room. Eowyn quietly snuck away behind them. _

_'Now this will be your room for the night. I hope you sleep well. ' Eomend said leaving the door slightly open. _

_' Thank you my lord. ' Eowyn heard the man say. Eomend walked passed her, laughed and ruffled her hair. _

_' Are you playing guard again little Eowyn? Do not worry , he won't hurt anyone . He's nice. ' Eowyn pouted . She went into her brother's room and got his sword . Then went back to the door. Faramir sighed heavily as he looked out the window. Then he heard a squeeky "On Gaurd!' From the door. He spun around and saw a four-year-old Eowyn trying to pull up a sword that was probably taller then her . Faramir cocked an eyebrow at the sight. _

_' Eowyn! That is no way to greet a guest!' Theodyn came in holding a tray of food, and staring at her daughter, who back off. ' I am so sorry mi'lord, you see, Eowyn isn't good with strangers an..'_

_' No mi'lady it's okay . I think it's good that she is a on gaurd little girl . Not many have I seen are like that. ' Theodwyn smiled. _

Eowyn blushed furiously as Faramir finished. He smiled and cupped her head in his hands. " I must admit I had no idea that I had just met the one who I would fall in love with twenty years later . " Eowyn was at a loss for words.

" Well my lord I ... " Faramir bent down and kissed her. " Well, I ... I." Faramir began to laugh. " Ohh, what's so funny huh? " Eowyn asked her hand on her hips.

" You mi'lady. I love you so much , yet you look like you think I'm having regrets about wanting to betrothed to you. "

" Well, I .. I must admit that I am sorry if I offended you or anything.. I never..."

" You didn't. In fact I was quite amused by the situation .And..." he began as he helped Eowyn onto her horse. " I thought you were a ramboncious girl. " Eowyn blushed .

" Well , my lord I must say that you have shown your strengths in embarrasment at the very highest."Eowyn mocked.

" Oh,why Eowyn you flatter me . " Faramir joked as they rode around the town.

" Hmmm, well I must say that you were definatly haughtly discribed in your story" Eowyn clucked.Faramir chuckled.

" You are still very fiesty mi'lady. "Faramir chuckled.

" Oh hush up. " Eowyn snapped. Little did they know, Whenas was fallowing them.

" Her betrothed? " she mumbled to herself. " Betrothed indeed. She could do beter than that!"

" On the contrary I don't think she could have done better. " Whenas gasped and turned her head. It was Lord Ellesar.

" Ohh, hmm what do you know of this Ranger from Gondor hmmm?" Ellesar chuckled.

" I know that Lord Faramir is a noble man, and he will be sure to keep Eowyn safe . So don't you worry. " Whenas looked at him uncertian. " Lord Faramir loves her very much Whenas . I know he does just by looking at him, and the way he looks at Eowyn." Whenas sighed and looked at the couple from behind.

" I suppose your right." Whenas sighed and turned around.

" Faramir?" Eowyn asked when she heard a horse neigh behind her.

" Hmm?" he replied.

" I think some one is fallowing us. " Faramir looked behind his back and sighed.

" Mi'lady there is no one there except to riders that are going the _opposite_ direction. " Eowyn sighed in defeat and looked at Faramir.

" I suppose we should head back. Care for a race?" Eowyn asked , a hint of tease in her voice . " Of course , I won't be hard on you if you lose the race I jusst..."

" Hold on." Faramir snapped. " Are you saying that _I'm _a weak rider?"

" Oh heavens _nooo _Why would I do such a thing as that?" Eowyn teased.

" Your on." Faramir said haughtly . Eowyn giggled.

" On your mark, get set.... go!" Freda squeeled as the two riders passed her by. Both of them were equally matched by the other, both ignoring the stares the people gave them. Faramir leaned forward a bit his horse went a bit faster during the last stretch and he got there first by four inches.

" No..." Eowyn huffed slouching on Windfola's neck. " No... way... you..must...have...cheated. " Faramir gave a small laugh through his gasps for air.

" Don't be a bad loser Eowyn." he said helping Eowyn down.

"Hmf! Me? A Bad loser? Now really I ... good lord is that Whenas and Lord Ellesar coming up the path?" Eowyn tilted her head to the side to get a better look. " It tis' !"

" Hullo there mi'lady, Lord Faramir. How are you? ." Whenas asked as she and Aragorn came up to them.

" We are ok mi'lady. Thank you. " Faramir replied .Whenas inclined her head respectfully then left to groom her horse.

"I tell you , Whenas is very protective of you Eowyn" Aragorn said as got off his horse.

" Oh really? What was she doing this time? " Eowyn asked with air of some one would was about to kill.

" Nothing, nothing, just a little bit of snooping. " Eowyn clucked disapprovingly and left the stables. " Well, I must say that I do think it is funny, your situation I mean."Faramir laughed.

" Yes I must agree with that as well."


	5. Dingdongthe bells are a' ringing

Chapter 5--

a/n Eowyn's and Faramir's wedding is in this chappie!

" Eowyn you look wonderful." Arwen complemented straightening out Eowyn's sleeve.

" Thank you Arwen. " Eowyn smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her gown was made of rich fine light aqua colored satan, laced with dark blue lace flowers at the throaght , long sleeves of rich aqua wrapped around her arms. The skirt of the dress matched her sleeves. " It's hard to believe." Eowyn said.

" Aye, I have not known you very long, for about a year maybe , yet I feel like I've known you my whole life." Arwen sighed. Eowyn began to giggle.

" Well if it's not to bold to say, I mean, tis not like it's of any real importance but.... you need to get to the Citidal _now_! " Arwen said looking at the giant grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

" Oh no!" Eowyn rushed towards the main Citidal where they all waited. They would have had the wedding outside , but it was ... raining.

" Today, " Aragorn began " we are gathered here to witness the wedding of Lady Eowyn of Rohan, to Prince Faramir , Steward of Gondor. " Aragorn smiled. " Before the ceremony can be comlete however, there are some vows that must be taken. " Aragorn cleared his throught. " First of all, Lady Eowyn, do you hear by claim to be loyal to Gondor, to respect and honor where you live?"

" I do." Eowyn replied.

" Do you swear to help the people of Gondor if our need come to that which is dire?"

" I do."

" Do you swear that you will forever uphold the legacy of keeping the House of Stewards alive and well? " Eowyn smiled at Faramir with a devious twinkle in her eyes.

" I do."

" Do you relize that by pledging yourself to Lord Faramir, you are also, as well pledging yourself to Gondor , and the responsibilty of being Stewardess? "

" I do."

" Do you swear to be forever responcible for your actions and undoings in Gondor? "

"I do." Eowyn felt herself drift off slightly.

" And finally, mi'lady, do you swear to forever love , respect, and care for Lord Faramir?" Eowyn relized that ,that was her biggest desision of all.

"I do with all my heart m'lord. " Faramir's smile widened .

" Lord Faramir, do _you_ vow to forever love, respect, and care for Lady Eowyn?" Eowyn's heart stopped for a second.

" I do mi'lord. " Eowyn sighed in relief.

" Then, with out further to do , ladies and gentlemen ,I give you the Steward and Stewardess of Gondor." The crowd cheered wildly as Faramir bent down and kissed Eowyn. Eomer stiffened up a bit but Lothiriel hit his side to make him behave and he did. Eowyn walked past him down the isle and she smiled at him. She seemed the happiest she had ever looked before. By that time the fallowing year, Rohan finally had a Queen after many long years. Life went on as usual. Everything was perfect. Eowyn and Faramir had a daughter, Gwendolyn, and dwelled peacefully with their daughter , whom , little did they know would grow up to be the first tomboy of the age....

The End


End file.
